Unfamiliar Surroundings: Denmark x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: Having recently moved to Copenhagen, an attractive young dane who speaks English could be just the kind of friend you would need.


_Unfamiliar Surroundings: Denmark x Reader_

You sighed as you walked through Copenhagen. You had just moved there last week, and today was your first day at your new Danish school. You looked down at your map, and glanced upward to find the building you were looking for right in front of you.

"Well, here goes nothing." You took a highly monumental step past the front doors, letting out a deep breath as you did so. The school didn't look that different compared to the ones back home. There you go again. 'Home'. Denmark was your home now, you had to get used to that fact. Your mother wanted to move here, God knows why. Sure, it's pretty, but it's nothing compared to your old country. You were born there, and you grew up there. It didn't make much sense to leave now. Oh, well. You wandered a bit before you found the right class, and stumbled inside the room to find an empty seat.

"Sorry I'm la-" you started, but realized that this was Denmark, dammit! You cleared your throat. "Undskyld forsinkelsen," you choked out in Danish. You knew, actually, quite a lot. Your mother realized that it would be best if you could speak the local language, so she put you through Danish classes. The teacher motioned for you to take a seat. The only empty chair was next to a boy about your age, blond, kind of weird hair, amazingly blue eyes. You sat, and he looked over.

"Hello." He smiled, and you coughed in return. You were never good at socializing, and even though you just woke up an hour ago, this day was not going as good as it could be. You had almost gotten yourself lost in Copenhagen, you were late for class, and now you basically brushed this guy off. He looked a little hurt, and turned back to his notebook. He was scribbling something in Danish, and you weren't nosy enough to take the time to translate it. Probably wasn't your business, anyway.

"Hey..." You were startled. Was that... English? "You look so surprised. I'm Mathias Køhler. And, yes, I do speak English." He can read minds. Great. Since he was kind enough to bother, you decided to introduce yourself as well. You muttered your name, and he smiled once again. You settled into your chair, and continued with your schoolwork. After a few seconds, he seemed to have given up any hope of carrying on a conversation with you, and turned his head towards his desk as well.

-Time Skip. (Already? :o)-

The bell rang, and you stood. Gathering up what little things you had brought, you walked towards the door, only to practically bump into Mathias.

"Hey," he joked, turning around. "Watch where you're goin', will ya?" He chuckled, and you remained stoic.

"Sorry..." You mumbled, staggering towards the door. You just wanted to go home, but Mathias wouldn't stop talking to you.

"So, I heard you just moved here. It's pretty cool to have a foreigner in our own little school." He stood in front of you now, practically blocking your way to the exit. "So, what was your old country like? Do you like Denmark?" He continued to ramble on and on, but you managed to tune it out. Finally getting fed up with him, you very rudely bumped his shoulder as you pushed past.

"Thanks a lot for wasting my time, Mathias, but I actually have things to do, believe it or not." Well, aren't you just a happy ray of sunshine today?

~(Time) Skippity Doo Dah!~

The next day, you felt kind of ashamed. You had never really been mean to someone's face before, and you didn't know how to deal with the aftermath. Walking cautiously to your seat, you slowly sat down next to him. He didn't turn his head, or even look up. His vibrant blue eyes were firmly fixed on his notebook in front of him, and it seemed almost as if you didn't exist. You realized that he was probably still mad at you from yesterday, so you kept to yourself as well. No need to anger him any further, you decided, and started to sketch. Doodling was a natural go-to for you, but this one was turning out strangely. You started with a normal face, but barely shaded the irises at all, meaning that the eyes were very lightly colored. When you started the hair, you were on full autopilot mode. Finally, you colored it, and gasped. That caught Mathias's attention, and he looked down at your drawing.

"Hey, is that... Me?" You blushed slightly, and shook your head.

"N-no, well, I don't know. I kinda did it a little subconsciously. I-I mean, it might be you..." Your voice cracked, and you closed your notebook, still blushing. He chuckled, and reached over to see the drawing again. He flipped to the last page, and smiled.

"You're very good, you know that?" He began to rip along the perforated lines in the notebook, keeping the page for himself. "You don't mind, do you?" You shook your head and he lightly pecked your cheek. "Tak, smukke."**

**Author's Note:**

Well, even though it's not necessarily short, there's not much going on in the way of love... Sorry about that, I'm really tired, and really anxious to move on to my China x Reader fic, so I kinda rushed through this one.

*So, it appears that hello is the same in Danish as it is in English. Cool, right?

**This means "Thanks, beautiful". Plain and simple. :)


End file.
